The Perfect Hero
by Myst Eternally
Summary: "I want to be the best! The strongest! The single, absolute greatest! Because…I want to make everyone around me happy!" So he did. So he shall. And so he will. [A test story for a Mary Sue/Gary Stu that can still have a character. And a challenge, I suppose. What is the challenge? Try to guess.]


"_**I want to be the best! The strongest! The single, absolute greatest! Because…I want to make everyone around me happy!"**_

* * *

**I spoke those words so very long ago. A foolish wish from a foolish child. No, I was an adult by then, wasn't I?**

**I was fully grown and still I held on to that childish wish. A wish I shared, I'm sure, with all of humanity.**

**I want there to always be happy endings.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_They are coming, I think. Mother and father have been whispering to me that everything will be alright. They've done that before, when they took our village, our home, our livelihood…_

_I think I'm going to die. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I've been stuck in this cellar for so long, and I'm going to die without seeing the sky again._

_Please, I beg you, someone out there…I don't want to die…_

A young girl wrote, shaking, tears staining her diary pages. The incessant banging on the door to the cellar has finally broken, the door unhinged. As she looked up, tears still streaming, her parents, their neighbors, that nice young boy who she befriended, cried with, laughed with…

Possibilities, of a family, of becoming an actress, an author, of a life beyond then…

They shielded her, begging, pleading for their lives. The soldiers, merciless, their sneers and disgust for her heritage so apparent…They aimed their guns, and commanded us to leave, to go to the camps, to slave, to die…

"No."

A shining light, and then a young man. He was oriental, that young girl saw. He had normal black hair, glowing white eyes, and a normal build. He was dressed in an overcoat. And on his back is a pair of wings of white light.

He looked at the soldiers straight in the eyes, and repeated himself.

"No."

The world was covered in light.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I never realized that angels could still exist. The Orient…I want to go there someday. I want to thank that boy._

_Oh, my stomach hurt. Hehe, the little girl is kicking again. I wish I could have asked that angel for his name. Then I could tell her about the one who allowed my little miracle to happen._

_Well, I have to go now. My husband is busy helping rebuild, so he always forgets to eat. Silly man._

_Love,_

_Anne_

* * *

**There are many stories out there. Many tragedies. Simple, complex. Mundane, sublime. The degree of despair may differ, but they existed.**

**I wanted that to end. I wanted it to never exist. I thought I could carry it all then, if it meant everyone else can be happy.**

**I'll be that shining hero, who saves the day forever and ever.**

**So I need that power. I want to fix all stories. I want there to always be happiness after that blackest night.**

* * *

Harry looked on, horrified, as Remus held him back. He watched Sirius's back bend over, watched as his head entered the veil, watched as that man's surprised eyes, did he know already? Did he know his carelessness, the consequences? He was dying, he died, he was already dead…

"No."

A hand appeared from the veil, pushing Sirius's head away from the veil. An oriental child poked his head out of the veil, eyes and body shining white with holy light. He pushed the man off from the veil, and entered the room, his wings of light spread out.

Bellatrix, Voldemort, Lucius, the rest of the Death Eaters, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, they all looked on, shocked.

"No." That man repeated, glaring at the Death Eaters.

The world shined with light, and the Dark Lord screamed, his Horcruxes shattering from all over the world, his spirit being cleansed, his last anchor, Harry, becoming purified…

* * *

Harry hummed, happily cooking in Grimmauld's Place. He was waiting for Sirius to finally get down, enjoying his sleep on an actual bed. The man spent a small fortune on the comfiest bed in existence, and had taken to it like a starving man to a banquet.

He glanced at the Daily Prophet, and watched as that mysterious man declared to the UN the existence of the Magical World.

As of today, the Statute of Secrecy was destroyed.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, as various troubles would continue even then.

But…He believed, just as he did as he watched that man destroy the Hallows forevermore, as he let a tearful Albus Dumbledore finally apologize to his little sister, as he cured Neville Longbottom's parents, as he did so many more miraculous things...

That man, that Angel, would be able to do it. He could make everyone happy.

* * *

**So one day, he gained the power. And he went to work.**

**He went through each world, thorough, obsessively thorough. He wielded that amazing power, and created utopias over and over again.**

**He befriended many people, taught so many children, and enlightened and restored so many of the lost lambs.**

**With an aura of perfection, he disrupted and fixed every world.**

* * *

Mami watched, shocked, as the grinning head of Charlotte approached. The Witch ever so slowly opened its mouth, approaching, salivating, nearing Mami's head…

"No."

Charlotte disintegrated.

Mami fell on her knees. She looked ahead, shocked, scared out of her mind. It was a brush with death so much closer than she has ever felt before.

"Y…You, who are you?!" Kyuubey cried out, scared. Madoka, Kyouko, and a hiding Homura looked on, shocked beyond disbelief.

The oriental man, his overcoat flowing behind him, wings shining, looked straight at the Incubator. His eyes, glowing white with power, uttered once more.

"No."

* * *

All across the world, Witches disintegrated. All Magical Girls were restored, even the ones that became Witches. As reality quaked once more, their lives have been healed, their traumas cared for.

The encroaching entropy of the Universe continued, but at a much slower pace. The man's very presence healed the universe, and the Incubators had to concede that that man knew what he was doing.

So that man healed the world. He created a different system, in which the entropy could be dealt with by making humanity happy and peaceful. The Incubators, a ruthlessly logical if efficient race, saw the merit and adopted the system.

With humanity and the Incubators working together, the end of the Universe could be delayed without any more tragedies.

* * *

Homura looked on at the world, as various Incubators talked with the UN on screen. Several more flew in the streets, talking happily with children, teens, adults. The Incubators introduced several new technologies that healed the world, created clean energy, and facilitated medical breakthroughs.

The man, no, the Angel, he fought all over the world against the remaining monsters, prevented war from breaking out, and….

It was all a dream. It had to be. Such a reality was too wild to be nothing more than a fantasy. Homura grasped her head, her eyes wide in disbelief, in frustration…

In hope. Oh, hope. Her heart, so filled with despair before, and, and…

What did her sacrifice mean then? What did the sacrifice of so many other Magical Girls from her other timelines?

Where was that Angel then?

"I wasn't there before."

Homura did not raise her head, as the oriental man in the overcoat kneeled before her.

"But I am here now."

The man patted her head, eyes glowing with holy light. She shook in place for the moment. She wanted to hate that man, for invalidating her, for being so utterly perfect it was a sin, for solving what took her so many repeats in the short time of a month…

But she couldn't. Because…Because she couldn't hate the Angel who made Madoka happy.

The oriental man hugged Homura, wings of holy light encompassing the two, and Homura hugged back. She cried, she cried as she poured out all her worries, her frustrations, her sadness…

"And I will be there next. So just watch. Because I can make everyone happy." The man whispered.

Homura cried, as a glowing Madoka appeared before the man. The Madoka that became a Goddess in another world, the one that saved that universe at great sacrifice…

Madoka smiled, crying herself, thankful towards that man. Thankful, and sorrowful, as only she, a true Goddess understood.

The man smiled at her. And Madoka cried despite her joy for herself, for her girls, for her world. Because she knew…

What awaited that man. What she had experienced herself for so long. So long…

* * *

**What was power? What power did he gain, that allowed him to be so perfect?**

**Everyone reached for power, didn't they? Fighters fought for more powerful weapons, for hardier armor, for the best techniques. Mages fought for more complex spells, for greater understandings of the truth, for knowledge no one else had ever realized.**

**Monks fought for enlightenment. Animals fought for survival. Humanity fought for purpose.**

**What was the ultimate power? What are they all trying to race towards, at the very end?**

* * *

"H…How can I be losing…Like this…?"

Aizen Sousuke panted on the ground, the Hogyouku acting against his very body. The oriental man in the overcoat looked at him with strong, glowing eyes, eyes that judged from the highest seat, wings, an Angel? Wings larger than a skyscraper glowing with holy light.

"You…You…! You are only human! So why!? WHY?!" Aizen screamed.

The oriental man smiled at that fallen Shinigami. Among the other Hollows and Shinigami, resurrected, watching…

Ichigo kneeled before that man, eyes wide, mind in incomprehension, his body in understanding…

Yamamoto froze, watching intently, his old, tired heart marveling, that even he has not seen everything yet.

"…Aizen Sousuke. What do you know about the ultimate power?" The oriental man asked, bemused.

* * *

"…Light Yagami. What do you know about the ultimate power?" The oriental man asked, bemused.

* * *

"…Madara. What do you know about the ultimate power?" The oriental man asked, bemused.

* * *

**A question, endlessly echoed in so many worlds.**

* * *

"Do you think power is immortality? That you could never die? To conquer death, and therefore the unknown, a goal so many of you strive for."

"Do you know that, even as an immortal, you are not guaranteed happiness? You might regret it one day, as all your friends, your family, or at the very least the world you knew decayed around you. And the ennui, oh my, the ennui. It sets in like a sickness, inescapable. It cripples even you, immortal ones, and makes you regret."

"And the instant you regret, you've lost."

"Do you think power is knowledge? That you begin to know everything? That you begin to understand everything?"

"Do you know that, even as the most knowledgeable person in the world, you are not guaranteed happiness? That you might begin to know too much than you ever wanted, and will beg to stop? That you will begin to know the wrong things, and will beg to forget? That you will begin to understand all too well. That sometimes you have already lost the war. That everything you work for is hopelessly, mercilessly decaying against your will. And you will know. You will know, and never forget."

"And the instant you regret, you've lost."

"Do you think power is invincibility? That no matter what obstacles, what dangers you face, you will always come out unharmed? That you will win every battle no matter what?"

"Do you know that there are some battles that need to be lost? That there are some struggles that need to be felt? That a person that can never lose is someone that can never win? You will always have your victories, but they will never be won. Because the moment you enter battle, you can never lose. It is not a matter of choice. The moment you choose to lose, you are no longer invincible. The moment you become invincible, you can no longer lose."

"And the instant you regret, you've lost."

"Are you confused? Are you baffled? Do you think I lie, that I don't know what I talk about?"

* * *

"Then tell me, immortals…"

* * *

Charles zi Britannia, V. V., and the rest of the world lied on the ground, paralyzed by the stagnance of an unchanging world, as ennui set in, as they all slept the years away, as they could never die as the comets fell, as the ages passed, as the world ended, as a holy light watched...

* * *

"Then tell me, knowers…"

* * *

Orochimaru screamed as he beheld what laid beyond the Dark, at the inevitability of the cosmos, at the THINGS that cannot be called monsters, because they are simply THERE, concepts so stringent that they transcend immortality, invincibility, inevitability, that no matter what eternity, he could never forget, never remove the bile he tasted at his dreams, as a holy light watched…

* * *

"Then tell me, winners…"

* * *

Hakurei Reimu watched, horrified, as her hands shook, as she trembled, as she beheld the broken form of that time's incident, at the need she felt to win, at the desperate struggle he showed, at how her victory came at such a cost as her glowing hands shined with divine might, as HE laid shattered, as a holy light watched…

* * *

"Are you happy?"

* * *

**The ultimate power does not exist. In the end, power is power. The fists of a fighter is no less a power than the kindness of a child. Power is defined by how it can be used. How its wielder wanted to affect the world.**

**What power did I choose? What allowed me to save everyone, to make everyone around me happy?**

**Simple.**

**I wanted the power to guarantee happy endings.**

* * *

He saw the man fall from sanity, the man be consumed by hate, by greed, by power. He disbanded the rally, and left the scene, a crisis averted, as he went to the United States and address the Great Depression.

A young man with a square moustache looked around the square, scratching his head, confused.

* * *

He saw a city shattered by nuclear flame, of so many innocents warped even beyond the war. He made the bombs disappear, and decided to end the war himself. He fell from the plane as the pilot frantically called out, completely confused and frightened but still trying to save that crazy oriental man.

The man's form shined with holy light, wings enlarged, covering the hole city, and he fell on the center of the city.

The world was covered in light.

* * *

He saw a man, a hero, who would die from the hate. He watched the man prepare one last speech before he died.

He bumped into a man, stole the gun, shot it in the air, then shattered it in his hands as he ran away.

He will defend that dream.

* * *

He watched the ships sail off to Africa, about to introduce guns to a war-torn world, about to start a cycle of enslavement that will last centuries. He walked on the water as a storm surrounded him, wings glowing within the darkness, a miraculous storm that shattered those ships but spared all men, and the Triangle Trade died.

* * *

**The moment I enter the story, I win. I gain all the skills, all the tools, and all the power needed. I know when to be at the right place, know where to be at the right time.**

**I will make everyone around me happy.**

**I will…Happy…**

* * *

He watched the Mirror of Erised. He wondered what he could want the most in life, and peeked in before getting back to work.

The man watched himself, eyes shining with joy, smiling happily. Was he already happy? Is that what the Mirror is telling him?

He wondered what his glowing eyes could tell him about what would make him happy.

_Vaunted eyes fail to see, that smile you gave was empty_

_That a man making all people all happy_

_A matter of routine, mundane, meant to be_

_That you can forget, a sense of apathy_

* * *

**I am smiling, aren't I? I can still laugh, can't I? I can make others smile, others laugh…**

**Am I also happy?**

* * *

Simon watched, hugging a sleeping Nia. He gazed down on her, smiling tearfully, thankfully, joyfully. He looked up again at the glowing man, before frowning.

"…You…You are just normal, aren't you?"

The oriental man in the overcoat blinked at the Spiral User with his glowing eyes.

"That's how you can still recognize unhappiness. Why you would want to try to fix everything. Why you would want to make everyone happy." Simon realized slowly. He realized, and felt pity.

"You are a normal human, given great power. No, only a normal human could really use that great power. Because any other kind cannot understand as well as you the tragedies of the world, great and small."

"…Yes." The oriental man in the overcoat nodded slowly. The man, for the first in a long time, felt a fear creep in.

"I cannot say anything more, because I am truly thankful for saving my Nia…But…" Simon paused, taking a deep breath.

"You understand then…? You, who wants to make everyone around you happy…"

* * *

Lelouch shook his head, looking at the oriental man in the overcoat a sad smile as he held a peacefully sleeping Nunnally, Suzaku sleeping on a tree, as Euphemia slept on Suzaku's lap herself…

"You, who gained the power to make everyone around you happy…"

* * *

Madoka cried on the oriental man's back, as Homura continued crying in front of him, as he hugged the time traveler, as he hid his glowing eyes, widening, wavering in shock.

"You, who lived to make everyone around you happy…"

* * *

"_**You will do this forever."**_

* * *

**He wanted to refuse. He wanted to ignore the truth he already noticed so long ago, whose ramifications he thought he could power through like heroes of old did.**

**He lied to himself, because he needed to work, he needed to continue, because if he stopped, there will be one other who is not happy, stuck in a tragedy, across all worlds, all universes, every part of humanity…**

* * *

He closed his glowing eyes that can see the path to happiness. He felt tears well up, but he forced it down. His wings, shining with holy light, made everyone around marvel, wishful, hope...

_I want to lie down and give it all up_

_But if I do then I will have to stop_

_To make myself happy too_

_I would need to give up on you_

He could no longer ignore it, as his power told him the truth.

"You really are an Angel mister! I want to become just like you and make everyone around me happy too!" Emiya Shirou cheered, waving at him as his parents took him, as the smoking but saved remains of Fuyuki City began to be rebuilt.

And his mouth, unbidden, spat out the words that would make that child happy.

"No."

"No you don't."

* * *

He looked down on himself. The child beyond him, who was just like him an eternity ago. No, another him, who was born blonde.

A boy. A girl. Younger. Older. All mundane, normal. The perfect candidates for his power. And their purpose.

The ones that can be missed eternally.

"I want to be the best! The strongest! The single, absolute greatest! Because…I want to make everyone around me happy!"

Just like she did to himself, that woman like him, with a smile like him, with eyes that glowed and hid the emptiness, gave to him, because she could see, doing this would allow all of herself/himself/themselves, everyone that he was, is, and will ever be could make everyone around **me** happy...

* * *

**Happiness without despair cannot be recognized.**

**If no one was sad, no one can be happy.**

**You will travel across all worlds, and with your awesome might, make everyone happy.**

**And you will take up their despair. Because someone needs to.**

**And you will do this forever. Because if you stop now…No one else ever will.**

**And that will destroy you.**

**So you will save everyone. You will make everyone happy. Forever.**

* * *

"A-Angel-sama, wait!"

A small child called out. She had brown hair and a cute dimple on her cheeks. She rushed towards him and hugged his leg.

He smiled. Easily. He was well practiced.

"Could I know your name? Please?" The child pouted.

He laughed. Easily. He was well practiced.

"Hmm…Call me Myst. Myst Eternally." For the others. For everyone else like him. Because that's what they all are, even to each other. And that was the only recognition they can do for each other.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Mama liked writing diaries, and I wanted to write a diary so I'm writing a diary too!_

_I was lucky! I met the Angel Mama and Papa told me about! He really was amazing, and he glowed like a star! I want to marry him when I grow up! But he's too old, and Mama and Papa said he's too old for me. But they were smiling too, so I don't know._

_I can't wait until I grow up! I want to be just like him!_

_I want to make everyone around me happy too!_

_Love,_

_Annabelle Frank_


End file.
